


Dark Lights are Brighter than You Might Think

by Malain_Issa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And maybe put more diversity in the story, And so maybe I changed a few things, Doesn't mean that I can't write my story, Go screw yourself Rowling, I do not care if my description sounds campy or cliche, I've got a lot of feelings on this matter, JUST, Just because Joanne fucked it all up, Multi, My story; my rules, Oh and Also, Oh and you know what?, So what if my character is Muslim in the 80s, THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY AN AU, also, and I'll do what I want, and so is the universe where the Slytherins were reasoned with and they fought against Voldemort, don't expect an update schedule, fuck off, get over it, i can't write descriptions, it's my story, listen, please slap me for it, slap me if I ever try and set one up, yeah that's in here, you've seen the AU where the Slytherin kid was chosen for the Goblet of Fire?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malain_Issa/pseuds/Malain_Issa
Summary: Vallia Malek was going to have a normal life. That's what her parents had been planning on, ever since they decided to have a child. And then everything that could go wrong all at once did. When Vallia was only two years old, just in front of her family's house, there was a fight. One that her parents couldn't explain, who could? Beams of light shot from sticks, a man turned into a rat, people appearing from nowhere. It sounded fantastic, insane.But it was the story that Vallia grew up on. The taller man there to avenge the death of his friends. But as she grew up, she realized that it was just ridiculous. That was, up until a woman showed up at her families doorstep. Green robes, and a black pointed hat, she stood much taller than the twelve-year-old girl. And honestly? That woman changed the course of Vallia's life. For the better or for the worse, who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I guess! This is a rewrite of an old story that I wrote on *shudder* QuoteV before I got a brain and stopped using it. I also hope that it is much better than that story since I have a little bit more originality within my grasp now. YesIknowthisisafanfictionyoudon'tneedtoremindme. I hope you enjoy!

"I don't believe you! What makes you think that my daughter is a witch?" Vallia and her mother sat together on the couch in their living room, watching Vallia's father pace in front of the strangely dressed woman.

"I wish I could give you an exact answer, Mr Malek. But this is hardly a science."

"Then why would we let her go with you?" Vallia's mother pulled herself upright, standing almost the same height as the strange woman.

"It would be for her benefit. She turned eleven last year, and you know that her abilities have started to manifest. The fire in the street last month?" Both of Vallia's parents paused. "She missed the cutoff to attend our school last year. However, we would be more than happy to take her this year."

Vallia looked at her mother as the woman sat down next to her again.

"What would she be allowed to take?" Her father asked quietly, talking to a much different tune than just a few seconds prior.

"Whatever she needs. We're open to everyone, that I can promise you, Mr Malek." The woman assured. "I'll leave you to make your decision. Here is her letter." The woman set an envelope on the coffee table, before sweeping out of the room dramatically, the front door shutting softly behind her. 

Vallia darted to the large window in the living room, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the woman. But surprisingly, she wasn't there. In fact, there was no sign of her, only a tabby cat running across the street. The girl turned around again at the sound of her parents arguing.

"Mina, she was right! We both know that the fire was Vallia, she can't control this! If they can teach her, then we should let them!"

"She's our daughter! She's only eleven! And you just want to send her away without a second thought?"

"We've been thinking about it since we got the first letter, Mina. I feel like this will be good for her." Mina sighed, and looked back at her daughter, standing there, just watching what was happening in front of her.

"You know Professor McGonagall will make sure nothing bad will happen to her, to the best of the Professor's abilities." Vallia's father put his hands on Mina's shoulders. 

Mina sighed and knelt down next to Vallia. "Vallia, do you know what we've been talking about?" Her daughter shook her head. "We're thinking about sending you to a new school. It's kind of far away, but they really want you to go to their school. What do you think, dear?"

Vallia shrugged. "I don't know. Will I still be allowed to say my prayers?"

"The Professor said that you would be able to do what you need to, Val." Her father said, standing behind Mina. "In the end, it's up to you."

Vallia, all of eleven years old, nodded. "I want to go." Mina and her father both sighed.

"Alright, dearheart. Alright"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diagon Alley, bitches! What do you get when you put two Muggles and their Muggleborn daughter in a place filled to the brim with Pure-Bloods? A whole shit-ton of confusion and judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing, all of the books listed are the books that were actually required in-universe, so you can use this for reference if you want.

"Alright, we've got the money that we need for this, now what?" Mina asked, standing in front of the bank with her husband and daughter.

"The lady gave us a list, Mama." Vallia reminded quietly.

"Right, thank you, dear. Thomas, do you have it?"

"Yep, here we go!" Thomas pulled it out of his pocket. "So, it says you need a wand, which we should get at Ollivander's apparently, and that you need robes, which I guess are the school uniforms, a pair of gloves, a hat, a cauldron, glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and a very specific list of books."

He handed the list to Mina, who handed it to Vallia. "I think I saw the bookshop down here, let's go get those first, honey," Mina said, and started to lead the way down the street.

"Ah, a first year? It's good to meet you, Miss?"

"Vallia Malek."

"Wonderful to meet you, Miss Malek. I'm Florean Fortescue. Let's see..." the man trailed off, waving his wand. 

"You need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1... A History of Magic; Magical Theory; A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, that's an important one, Professor McGonagall would have my head if I forgot it again; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi; Magical Draughts and Potions; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." The books were stacked into two stacks on the counter in front of the family. 

"Oh, and here's a bag for you." Mr Fortescue offered with a smile.

The rest of the shops were much easier, the cauldron and other things being bought quickly. The robes and hat did take a little while longer, the woman needed to take Vallia's measurements for those.

But after that, Mina and Vallia went into the wand shop, Ollivander's, while Thomas went off to get the family ice cream cones. The girls also left him with everything else that they had bought so far as they stepped into the shop.

"Ah, hello there, you two. A first year in need of a wand? Or does the mother need a replacement?" Mina blushed.

"No, Vallia here needs her wand," Mina said. "I'm not a witch."

Ollivander nodded and looked Vallia over. "Let's see here... let's start with a walnut wood, unicorn hair core." He handed the wand to Vallia. "Give it a flick." 

After doing so, a few boxes in the background fell over, but not much else. "Well, that's new," Ollivander admitted. "Not walnut, I think. Let's try..."

This went on for several more minutes, only boxes falling over.

"Actually, let's try this." Ollivander disappeared, far, far back into the stacks, before emerging with a polished box, with a thin layer of dust on it. "This is a mixed wood wand, very hard to come by. Acacia and Cherry. And the core is dragon heartstring and unicorn hair. This is a very powerful wand, and I wouldn't give it to you unless I felt we had any other choice."

Vallia nodded slowly, taking the wand in her hand. She gave it a small flick and all the boxes that had fallen lifted up off the ground and set themselves back up on tables and shelves. Ollivander looked around, legitimately shocked.

"Well then." He smiled at Vallia. "I believe we have found your wand, Miss Malek."

Vallia smiled as well and waved to Ollivander as she left the shop with her mother. He waved back as the door shut behind them.

"Well, that's everything for you, dear one," Thomas said as the family sat down in front of the ice cream parlour, eating their ice cream cones.

Vallia nodded. "I'm really excited." 

Mina and Thomas smiled at their daughter. "This is a wonderful opportunity. And we want to know all about it when you get back, alright honey?" Mina said, resting a hand on Vallia's arm.

"I'll tell you, Mama, I promise."


End file.
